


words left unsaid

by peachsneakers



Series: fluffuary [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffuary, Intruloceit, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: It's movie night for a certain trio.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: fluffuary [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391
Comments: 11
Kudos: 164





	words left unsaid

"Are you lost?" Remus purrs in his ear, his hot breath stirring his hair. One arm drapes heavily around Logan's shoulder, tugging him into Remus's chest. "Has Logic fallen down the rabbit hole into the big, bad Dark Side?"

"Cephy," Logan complains, cradling his precious cargo to his chest. "If I drop my Crofters because of you..."

"All right, all right," Remus says, lifting his arm away and stepping back. Logan immediately misses the warmth as his boyfriend pouts. "You take all the fun out of it."

"If it weren't for my jam, I would have no issue with it," Logan reassures him, lifting one hand and resting it along Remus's jaw.

"Don't forget about me," Deceit murmurs from the shadows. He materializes out of the darkness as two arms tug Logan closer, while a third divests him of the glass jar of jam and sets it on the kitchen counter. "There, safe and sound," Deceit says. "With the rest of the snacks. My snacks," he amends, seeing the alarm flicker in Logan's eyes. Remus's snacks are notorious for being inedible at best and downright dangerous at worst. Neither of them have forgotten the time part of the kitchen exploded. Not even Remus is particularly sure how it happened.

"What are the others up to?" Remus asks. Logan shrugs.

"I am not certain," he answers. "Does it matter?"

"No," Deceit answers before Remus can. Remus playfully shoves him and in retaliation, Deceit slips yet another arm around Remus's waist, holding him close. "Not in particular." Logan smiles and pushes his glasses further up his nose.

The other sides know where he is. It isn't like it's a secret, not at this point. In the beginning, he did keep it close to his chest, nervous how it would be perceived. But Remus and Deceit are accepted now, as valuable members of the team that makes up Thomas, and Logan would have this no other way.

"So we have a few options for movies," Deceit says. "A space documentary, _The Jungle Book,_ and _Repo! the Genetic Opera_. If you're amenable, Logan, we can watch all three of them. It's just the order." Logan blinks, still surprised to be given the option.

"Perhaps the space documentary first," he suggests. "Then Remus's movie, then yours, so we are not ending on scenes of mayhem and carnage? If I recall, _Repo!_ is not exactly a good conduit for good dreams."

"Coward," Remus says, and cackles. Deceit slants him a warning look.

"You would be correct," he tells Logan. "I'm fine with that order if you are, Remus." Remus shrugs.

"Sure," he says. "Hey, next time can we watch a documentary on octopuses? Or the kraken? Or Cthulhu?"

"Why not?" Deceit says. Remus grins hugely, the ends of his mustache bristling. 

"Sit down," Deceit encourages Logan, giving him a little push toward the couch. "I'll make the toast."

"I can make it," Remus protests. Deceit arches his eyebrow.

"Last time I let you near an electrical appliance, you started a fire," Deceit says. "No, thank you, my little Cthulhu." 

"Fine," Remus says, flopping over on the couch and putting his head in Logan's lap. "Hey, Lo Lo." Logan absently pets Remus's head, running his fingers through the surprisingly soft strands of Remus's hair, as Deceit uses his multiple arms to great advantage in the kitchen, putting together a snack tray.

"Here we go," Deceit says, returning and setting his bounty on the coffee table with a flourish.

"Thank you, Dee," Logan says, beckoning Deceit forward to plant a gentle kiss on the curve of his nose. A pretty pink blush spreads across the human side of Deceit's face as he sits next to Logan, shifting to be touching. 

"Documentary in three, two, one," Deceit says, and presses play. As the opening credits begin to play, a quiet, content smile spreads across Logan's face.

There's no place he'd rather be.


End file.
